1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to header support systems for supporting a product display header on a pegboard panel. More particularly, the invention relates to a header support system including a pegboard bracket, a support arm, a slidable extension arm and a front plate for receiving the product display header.
2. The Prior Art
It is known in the field of merchandising to display products on shelves supported on freestanding fixtures known as gondolas. The gondolas typically include notched vertical frame members to which shelf support brackets may be attached and a pegboard panel extending between the frame members to which various hooks, brackets and the like may be fitted.
It is further known in the field of merchandising to support a product display header on a pegboard panel of a gondola in an area proximate a particular product or group of products in order to display advertising or other information related to the product and otherwise promote the product and highlight its location on the gondola.
Existing means for supporting product display headers on pegboard panels have a number of drawbacks and deficiencies. In particular, straight support brackets which extend horizontally out from a pegboard panel limit the height at which products can be displayed on the gondola because the height at which such brackets can support the display header is limited by the top of the pegboard panel. Additionally, known header support brackets lay flush against the pegboard panel. As a result, the height at which such known brackets can be secured to the pegboard panel is limited by a cap element which runs horizontally across the top portion of the gondola and in some cases extends forwardly out over the pegboard panel.
Moreover, in order to secure a support bracket to a pegboard, it is generally necessary to manipulate the upper prongs of the support bracket into the pegboard openings by rotating the top of the support bracket toward the pegboard surface and the bottom of the support bracket away from the pegboard surface. This installation procedure is difficult to accomplish with known support brackets for product display headers which have elongated arms extending outwardly from the bracket. In particular, the elongated structure of the known header support brackets can interfere with the gondola shelves or other structure when attempting to rotate the bracket into position for securing it to the pegboard, thereby making installation of the support bracket difficult or impossible and otherwise limiting the placement of the header support brackets.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a header support system for supporting a product display header which can be easily secured to a pegboard panel in various placement positions. There further exist a need for such a header support system which can be can be mounted to an upper portion of a pegboard panel of a gondola having a cap element running horizontally across the top portion of the gondola and extending forwardly out over the pegboard panel. There further exists a need for such a header support system which can support a product display header at a height above the top of the pegboard panel, thereby allowing product display headers to be used in combination with products positioned on the upper shelves of a gondola and extending at greater heights than possible with known header support means, including products extending over the height of the gondola. There further exists a need for a header support system having horizontally adjustable support arms for accommodating shelves of various depths.